Drummers in a band are known to operate a foot pedal that will strike the skin of the bass drum to among other things mostly create the rhythm or the beat of the tune being played. The better the beat, the better the dancers can follow the tune being played. Percussionists are known to be quite creative in establishing quite some beats especially through the use of dual foot pedals. The dual foot pedals can be activated at the same to increase the level of the beat or they can be activated by the feet of the drummer with a split second time interval to create a different sound which can be quite interesting. Of course, this requires a sense of timing and a specific talent.